Sapphires Meet Emeralds
by Dark Lord Potter Black
Summary: When Dark Lord Potter ends up in an alternate dimension while trying to go back in time, he didn't expect to find his twin sister, who too had time travelled. Neither did he expect he would have to find thirteen Hocruxes. Threats bigger than Voldemort are to be dealt with. Germany shall fall. Harry/Daphne. BWL Neville. Dimensional travel. Slytherin Harry. Alive Potters
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

The continuous scratching sound of quills against the parchment were now terrifying for the old and weird house elf. Weird, as he looked more human than others. The sounds hadn't stopped past last three days. The main concern for the elf was the well being, of his Master. Or whom the elf considered as a Master. The concerned elf was guarding his Master past three days.

The sound irritating the elf past three days came to a sudden halt. The expectant elf looked towards the impenetrable door. The lock clicked open. A smile reached the eyes of the elf.

A ninety-five year old wizard donning a black cloak stood blocking the door. He was hailed as all powerful. But power had no use to him. Except his elf friend, he had lost everyone in the previous five wars. He had nothing more to loose. He smiled. "Time is up my friend. We shall soon gain everything we have lost."

The wizard had seen far worse times than one should ever think. Losing everything wasn't his only loss. He had lived hell on Earth and was one to unleash it upon the mantle. Though he was fighter of Light Side, he was known better as Dark Lord Potter. His tools were nowhere to be called merciful.

"Master, should you eat before the departure?" the elf asked his friend.

"No Dobby, I have lost all my patience. The more I wait, the more it would rip my soul apart. I have waited long enough to see those blue sapphires of hers." Dark Lord Potter mumbled to his only remaining ally, a lot of pain visible in his eyes.

Dobby felt the stabbing pain of his Master. He nodded, but didn't say anything. He followed his Master in the room which was locked past three days.

The room was dim. The only light was the one that came through one of the torches. The flame of torch wasn't orange, but green. There lay a desk in the centre of the room. A desk big enough to be in a Library. The floor was furnished with a silk carpet. Neat, what one would call. On the other hand, the desk was covered with parchments, books and runes embossed over gold and silver stones.

A silver light galloped the room, as a spell hit the basin kept over the desk. The wizard took the hand of the house elf and they jumped into the grey basin. None knowing whether it was journey towards inevitable death or a life that the Dark Lord Potter deserved.

And the plan did backfire.


	2. FLAW IN THE PLAN

**CHAPTER 1 – FLAW IN THE PLAN**

 _And the plan did backfire._

The souls were ripped apart from their body and sucked by the enormous field created by the basin, just as they stepped in.

Neither dead nor alive. Trapped inside the Realm of Death. They witnessed their bodies spaghettifying. The bodies reached singularity.

A shining gold force enveloped the two souls and they were pulled into another dimension. One would probably love apparition after the horrendous experience of Transit Field Time Travel. Shattered souls were ejected into another dimension. Neither Dead. Nor Alive..

Darkness...

 _ **::::SAPPHIRES MEET EMERALDS::::**_

A lone figure stood on the top of the cliff and sighed. The cool evening wind striking against his young face, making his hair messier than before. His black cloak bellowing like any flag on a windy day. Calm green eyes took in the manor standing below him.

The manor stood three storeys tall. Pearl white. The nearby land was covered in green lush of grass.

A bitter smile finds it's way on Harry's face. He was nine again. But like his all plans this one too went awry. He had no idea what had went wrong. Was this even supposed to happen? He couldn't answer that.

He felt it before it happened and then he heard it. A swish. 'Hmm... Interesting.' Somehow his senses were more heightened than before. He could feel the displacement of the air.

"H-Harry.." The swish was caused by none other than the elf, Dobby, who had apparated next to him.

"You took your time," Harry replied without even looking at him.

"I couldn't get the dairy," Dobby confessed.

"Does it exist?" Harry asked curiously, still watching a girl about his age skipping around a big manor.

"I –" Dobby hesitated before he shut his mouth. In truth he didn't know.

Harry didn't ask again. He didn't want to. He watched as the girl tripped and injured her knee. It was quite a distance, a few hundred feet, but he could still see the peculiar crimson colour shinning in the almost sleeping sun.

The wound was quite deep due to the roughness of the patch where she fell and now covered her entire leg and shoe. He watched as her body shook, as she sobbed.

He waved his hand and healed the wound completely and vanished the blood. Without another word, he disappeared.

He knew he shouldn't have left his initials but he yet did. Somethings were just meant to happen, he couldn't help it.

He appeared back in his room and dispelled the illusion and wards he had created before leaving his room. This dimension was different from his own. The Magic was different. Yet it was so familiar. His magical senses were on high. He could tell every ward ever cast in past century over a place. It was infuriating.

He remembered everything. The souls had merged, somehow. He didn't know how he did end up here. The ritual was based to target his own soul, so he couldn't comprehend what went wrong.

Neville Longbottom was _the_ Boy-Who-Lived. Guess it won't be such a problem to be in Slytherin, after all his grandmother and his great-grandparents were in Slytherin.

He would have to agree though, Godric Hollow was way much better than Privet Drive. And he had a sister, Violette Dorea Potter.

And presumably his name was Harry James Charlus Alexander Xavier Potter.

He shook his head, his Dad did have a strange sense of humour. Atleast his mother won't ever use his full name or so he hoped.

Sirius was more reckless, and worked as HitWizard Auror. While his Dad was Auror Captain.

The Head of DMLE considered them to be a catastrophic hazard for the Department thus had decided to promote them from Auror Corps into different fields. Auror Captain was a bit more of a desk job, mostly concerned with National Security while HitWizards were a bit more subtle. They were intelligence of the DMLE and rescue task force. And of course infiltration and assassination. But, that was not on paper or their contracts.

The major reason was Pettigrew's betrayal they had become slightly unhinged, and had killed more than a few Death Eaters. Rabastan Lestrange was one of the notable kills, among others.

Neither had much work to do though. There weren't any incidents that required their involvement but both did keep up and trained everyday. _Voldemort_ wasn't dead and they wanted to be ready when he would resurface.

But Harry doubted if either would use lethal force anymore or even allowed to. It was the need of the war that made the change.

Another swish. Dobby must have waited a few minutes more, Harry concluded.

"We can't remove the Diadem," Harry replied as he saw Dobby opening his mouth to speak. "We need to go after the Diary first. "

Dobby nodded, "What now?"

"We live our lives for now..."

Dobby snorted, but didn't comment.

 _ **::::SAPPHIRES MEET EMERALDS::::**_

"Dinner's ready?" Harry asked as he climbed down the staircase into the Kitchen. The staircase directly opened into the Kitchen. It was really one of kind. They had staircases all round the house. It was really confusing. He would move up a floor and somehow end up in the basement.

"Is it all you think about?" Violet cut off snobbishly before her mother could reply.

"Uh? What did I do now?" Harry asked as he pulled out a chair. Teak, he guessed.

"For starters, you aren't acting like you," she claimed and crossed her hands. His sister was a little princess when she wanted to be, which was more often than he liked.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Harry asked, placed a plate and knives infront of him.

"Mum! Tell him!"

Lily Potter sighed. "What she means is that you didn't play Quidditch with her today. Normally you would pester her until she agrees to play another hour. Nor did you brew any potions, today." She knew that children sometimes tend to have a day off routine so didn't think anything of his strange behaviour.

"And he weren't even in the Library, just sitting in your room, doing nothing, " she pointed a finger at Harry.

Harry chuckled, "We can always play tomorrow, lil sis." He was looking into pair of identical eyes. She had black hair, just like his and his Dad's. He could confidently say she would be very attractive when she grew up. She had put her foot down on buying contacts for both of them. They both had terrible eye-sight. They had blackmailed their father – making him see the logic, and of course some tears were involved in Vi's case, which Harry knew were false. They had to resort to blackmailing their father as their mother was as stubborn as her daughter.

"I am only few minutes younger," she retorted. "And, I am taller too."

Of course she was, an inch. And they were eleven and she was a girl, so it didn't matter. "And I still beat you at – "

"Enough Harry. Violet." Lily chastised her kids.

Violet's glare was not lost on Harry as he returned it with one of his own. He could read her like a book. Harry of this dimension spent almost all his time with his sister, and know he had psychoanalytic skills of Dark Lord Potter.

"Hey kiddos," his father greeted as he walked in from a trapdoor in his Auror uniform and he could see green flames burning on the stairs. Nothing in Godric's Hollow made any real sense but he had lived here for eleven years so he wasn't surprised. He wanted to groan, even with his advanced Occlumency he was having troubles knowing what he was feeling.

"Hi-!" Harry was cut off.

"Dad!" Violet exclaimed, "Look at Harry! He wasn't in the Library or even brewing potions!"

"That's my son," James said happily before kissing Lily softly and taking his place on the table.

"He didn't even play Quidditch," Vi pointed a finger in his direction.

Harry shrugged.

"Said too soon, I guess," James muttered as Violet snorted.

"James!" Lily warned, as she hovered the dishes on the table.

"So what happened, Harry?" James asked bewildered that Harry didn't play Quidditch. He loved that game apart from brewing and reading. James couldn't recall a single day his son didn't play it.

"Uh! Can we talk later? I am not completely sure," Harry commented as he took a bite.

"Is it as girl?" James asked excitedly. And Violet looked at him with a glint in her eyes. Harry thought it was a good escape plan, but not one he could take or that he wanted to.

He didn't know Daphne Greengrass of this world. Oh, they were _the_ same. Dobby had actually mapped the timeline concerning _her_ home life. There were some changes in the actual timeline.

The divergence had occurred when Voldemort had decided to get rid of Longbottoms first, thinking them to be easy target, so the changes were there.

The Ministry was a bit more stable, due to efforts of Auror Captains Potter and Longbottom. Also the presence of Auror Alice Longbottom helped. She was in his father's team, rather than Uncle Frank's. Something about no interoffice dating rule.

Sirius would mostly spend time dealing with potential and active threats. And Lily Potter, well, she was an Unspeakable so it didn't make much of a difference.

The political arena was still hanging between Traditionalists and Liberals. Strictly speaking, the Traditionalists faction was the Dark faction, the Liberals were the Light faction and the rest were actually Neutral, having no so inclinations.

Of course, even the Malfoys wouldn't claim they were well versed in Dark Arts or a Dark faction, unless they wanted to end up in Azkaban. Dark, Light and Neutral were for off the table talks. Harry did want to snort at that. He had never heard of Light Magic in his dimension. It was Dark Arts and Defence Against Dark Arts.

The reason there wasn't any significant change in the political arena was because he was Potter Heir and Black heir, thus he would have sway but Arctus Black and Charlus Potter had left identical wills. They named him as Heir but also prohibited his father and godfather from taking part in Wizenegamont session and a limited access to the Family Vaults. Something was fishy, and he was gonna find out. He did have a lead.

So the timelines were similar, but yet different. The diary was still missing.

"I think your son is too young for that," Lily glared at Harry, thinking it to be unacceptable for her son to have such thoughts so young.

"Oh come on, Lils! I was onto you from our first year. So who is it Harry?"

"No one, Dad," Harry replied tiredly. He would rather not have this conversation now. "I was just thinking."

"About?" James asked curiously, but Harry could tell his father was suspicious of him. He should have played Quidditch atleast.

Harry sighed, "Can we talk later?"

 _ **::::SAPPHIRES MEET EMERALDS::::**_

A knuckle rapped on his door. He felt it even before it happened. It was freaking him out and he still didn't know how he actually ended up in this body. It didn't help the body accepted his soul and merged completely.

It happened again. A door was glowing red. Apparently every room had more than a few doors. This one read Potions' Lab. Harry sighed and opened the door.

Violet barged inside his room as it were her own. Harry who was used to this, shut the door.

"Out with it," Violet demanded as she plopped herself on the couch.

"Huh?" Harry could pretty well guess what this was actually about. He decided not to give in easily as he sat next to her.

"Who is she?" Violet asked fervently.

Harry sighed, "No one." Harry winced as he was pinched in the arm and glared at his sister who just ignored it with ease.

"Oh come on, I told you about Neville!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "As if I didn't know already with all the photos of his you have on your room. What were you brewing?"

"You know I am not leaving until you tell me, right?"

Harry glared at her. "Daphne Greengrass," he spoke softly, and regretted immediately. He had no idea why did he even say it.

She furrowed her brow, "When did you meet her?"

"I didn't, okay?" Harry said as he stood up and started pacing, trying to formulate a reply. "I just saw her in the Diagon Alley the other day. I had to look her up in the Library. "

"Love at first sight!" Violet whispered excitedly.

"You do know we are eleven and Mum would kill you if she knew you read her romance novels?" Harry asked. The Merge had changed him more than he would have liked.

"She will never know," Violet replied nonchalantly. She knew her brother would never betray her, and Harry felt an overwhelming desire to tell her the truth. He squashed It quite easily though. "So what do we know about her?"

"We? You haven't even met her!" Harry tried to raise an eyebrow but he failed spectacularly.

"Oh come on! It isn't as if they supported Voldemort? They are a Neutral family!"

Harry sighed, "She will be at Hogwarts with us."

"Uh huh. Slytherin?"

Harry shrugged, "Probably."

"So where are you ending up?"

Harry shrugged.

She didn't reply for a moment. "You know, Slytherin will be much better if you want to pursue her? With what happened with Mum."

"You read too many romance novels, Vi," Harry commented as he sat down on his desk, facing away from her. He pulled out a few pages from the drawer. "Life ain't that easy as it sounds in a book. The reality is much more harsher and crueller. The good guys don't always win."

"Don't be so pessimistic!" Violet snapped. She whispered, "Voldemort was defeated! He will be defeated again, _I will make sure_." The last was spoken so softly that Harry doubted he had heard her, but he did.

He quickly turned around to face her. "What was that?" Harry demanded. Something wasn't right. She wanted to take on Voldemort? To protect Neville? Maybe. But, it was laced with so much emotion he doubted a eleven year could have.

"Nothing," she replied far too quickly for Harry's likenesses.

There was only way, and Harry hoped he didn't regret it. He sent a powerful Legimency probe and was completely surprised when he was it didn't even touch her shields.

"Who are you?" They both demanded at the same time, it looked like both of them had made the connection. Harry continued, "You go first!" He was silently gauging if her magic was more powerful than his. He was surprised that she had an enormous magical core. He hadn't known until he had tried to gauge, even with his enhanced senses, her core was well hidden. Oh if they did fight, it would be nearly doomsday, and he wasn't sure if any of them would survive. Their magic levels were almost same. Only skill would decide the winner unless the duel was to go on for a few days until one of them got exhausted or started throwing a bunch of AKs around.

Violet nodded, "Violette Dorea Potter, daughter of Lily and James Potter, Girl-Who-Lived, Slayer of Basilisk, Patronus at thirteen, Tri-wizard Champion, Girl-Who-Conquered, among other things," she shrugged. "Time-traveller ended up in other dimension. So what about you, are you a Time-traveller or have you ended up in some different dimension too?"

Harry opened his mouth and closed it. This was a mess. He wasn't sure what kind of aberrations it would send through space and time.

So, he asked, "How did you end up here?"

"I was pushed through the Veil!" She snarled at him, allowing a bit of her Magic to seep out as green aura. "They killed my _Neville!_ " She bit back a sob, Harry could see.

"Hmm. I believe we have bit similar pasts, accept, but I was able to escape before I was pushed through the Veil. Harry James Potter, by the way."

Violet raised an eyebrow, her emotional drive subdued. It was scary. Occlumency. "How do I believe you? Why would you even do that? What did you have to live for?" She almost broke down.

Harry went and sat next to her. He sighed. "What choice do we have? Mum has Veritaserum under highly warded cabinets! And it takes a month to brew and – "

"We will be at Hogwarts by then. We could always steal some, it isn't as if we can't break the wards?" Harry could see a mischievous glint in her gleaming eyes. Okay, Harry knew how they were different, he wasn't that much of a prankster as she certainly was.

"Shouldn't we discuss our stories first?" Harry asked. He didn't want to break wards right now. There were other places to buy Veritaserum. And then there was the mystery of him being the Heir.

"So, shall I?" Violet asked. Harry gave nod. It would be easier, his story was longer anyways, or so he suspected.

"Voldemort hit our home on October 31, 1981. I live with Dursleys till I got my letter-"

"Were they awful to you too?" Harry asked.

"Umm... no, why?" Violet asked.

"Oh , they were to me. Made me sleep under stairs till I went Hogwarts." It was a hatchet he had buried long ago.

Violet took in a deep breath, "They weren't that awful to me. Just little smacks over the head, no birthdays, but they kept me fed." Harry didn't comment, she didn't need to know he was enslaved within his _own_ room. That accounted for minor differences in their character. Girls were favoured in Dursley Household? Nah! Freaks were freaks. Must be something else.

She continued, "First year, Gryffindor. Troll. Saved Hermione with help from Ron and Neville. Beat Quirell to ashes."

Harry nodded. He didn't think to discuss small details like, Neville wasn't with them till Fifth year.

"Second year, Chamber of Secrets. Dobby and crazy bludgers. Chamber. Basilisk. Ginny. Diary."

Harry nodded, and asked "So there was a diary, do you have it?"

"No, why should I have it?" She asked looking confused.

"Because, we couldn't find it in the Malfoy Manor," Harry replied.

"YOU WENT INTO THE MALFOY MANOR!" she screeched and Harry winced. She looked at him with concern, as if she was really his sister, and Harry actually felt that she was.

"Calm down," Harry said as it was no big deal. "I sent a friend of mine."

Her eyes widened, "You didn't come here alone?" She asked suddenly.

"Dobby came with me. I wasn't thrown through the veil, you see."

"I want to meet him, later."

"That can be arranged..."

"Right. Third year. Marge. Sirius. Scabbers. Pettigrew. Werewolf. Dementors. Fourth year. Tri-Wizard. Voldemort. Cedric sues. Fifth year. DoM. False vision. Sirius dies. Sixth year. Dumbledore dies. Gives information. On run during seventh year. Hunting uh... Defeating Voldemort."

"I know about the Horcruxes," Harry rolls his eyes. "I _was_ looking for the Diary." Violet just glared at him.

Harry took over the story, "Ron was put under Imperius to reveal that we were a Horcrux and we were sentenced to execution. How did Neville die?"

"He rebelled. You are telling me Daphne didn't?"

"Uh! I was with Ginny back then," He replied.

Violet snorted, "She was always a bit enthusiastic with Girl-Who-Lived."

"It turns out she agreed with rest of the Wizarding World. Ron and Hermione were killed in Diagon Alley for treason by a mob for treason. I know that the mob was planned by Voldemort supporters."

"They were killed," she whispered softly. She didn't knew what had happened to her friends after her death.

"I escaped, and became Dark Lord Potter to combat both Voldemort and the Ministry."

"Voldemort came back?" Violet gulped.

Harry sighed, "He had another way to ensure immortality. It was the Gateway to Hell. There were attacks all around the country, I was blamed. I didn't know what was happening until Draco approached me. Apparently he was hiding with his finance, Astoria Greengrass and her sister Daphne. They didn't want to fall into Voldemort's hands. The good thing was after Voldemort's resurrection, he had to remark his men, so most of Death Easters fled. We fought with his forces for years, along with Ministry. Like him, I too had followers, Muggleborns and reformed Purebloods. We fought fire with fire.

"Daphne was my next-in-command. We always fought together. We trained together. We were fiercely competitive.

"It ended in the tenth battle of Hogwarts. Hogwarts had alternated between him and me. We would capture Hogwarts, they would overthrow us and we would do the same. The Last battle took a heavy toll on us. Voldemort was defeated. Everything was lost.

"I had only got together with Daphne few months before the final battle. We survived battle, but we were not unscathed. Daphne... she..." Harry took a deep breath. "We were thirty three. We had wasted too much time, waited too long." Harry didn't wanted to pause, he wanted to get over with this. He had kept it short about Daphne.

"It wasn't the end of Dark Lord Potter though, the Russians had declared a war against Europe. Dark Lord Grindelwald rose again. I worked with him, we fought against the Russians. He sacrificed himself to stop the nuclear missiles and the radiation that accompanied it. He saved Germany, Britain and a few neighbours including France, and Spain but we lost most of Asia and US declined to interfere in a war which wasn't theirs. It was reign of complete terror.

"We finally found Prince Khurram, a Pureblood, was after this, he had lost his family when he was young. He used political manoeuvres and the Imperius to start a war. He spent years plotting. He was a psychopath, who believed all families were to be exterminated because his was no longer with him. When he died, he took down most of mankind with him. He flooded the world with Darkest Magics. Daphne too was caught in them. She was the epicentre of the curse.

"There were so many Inferis. He had found a way to convert alive people into Inferis and he became one himself. We used Fiendfyre to burn down entire countries. It was barren land, when we had peace. America and Australia were safe, out of harm. Only Britain, Germany and few of our neighbours stood on entire Europe, Asia and Africa. Few islands were spared. The only reason was because of sophisticated wards our men had designed.

"All this happened in a short time of a year, just after Voldemort's fall. Magical world was out. The statute of secrecy was broken. There was complete dictatorship in Britain and Germany." He chuckled mirthlessly. "They were under rule of Dark Lord Potter!" Harry didn't say what actually happened to Daphne, he couldn't. But he knew his sister could guess. "So I went back in time."

Violet didn't say anything for a while. "What do we do then?"

Harry looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"What?" She snapped. "If you being there was so horrible think what would have happened in my world? I don't even want to think about it!"

"Hunt Horcruxes. Kill Voldemort. Kill Khurram. Quite easy if you ask me." Harry added sarcastically.

"We need wands first. Mine was Holly and Phoenix, eleven inches." Violet said ignoring his sarcasm.

"I had the same. But, what about Neville then? Isn't he the Chosen One. The _Marked_ one?" His tone suddenly cold. He knew this wouldn't end well with either of them. It might pose a problem in the future.

"We are not killing him, if that is what you are suggesting!" She replied viciously. "We need to find another way!"

"We will," Harry assured, though he would have preferred to AK Neville and get done with it. He had hardly any doubts that Neville wouldn't survive. Of course, he wasn't going to tell her. And he would probably do that if matters worsened. "There is no doubt your Occlumency is good. Hopefully Snape won't be problem."

Violet snorted, but didn't comment on the matter and instead said, "We still need wands, untraceable ones."

"We should get traceable ones first," Harry commented. "How long have you been in this Universe anyways?"

"A year."

"Doing what, apart from clinging to Neville, I mean," Harry asked.

Violet glared at him a bit, but relented, "Nothing much. I was planning to destroy the Diadem first."

"We need to search the Malfoy Manor before the Diadem," said Harry.

"I am not going there without a wand."

Harry looked at her for a moment. She was definitely planning something. He didn't know why, but he did trust her. Completely.

"Dobby!" He called. With a swish, Dobby appeared.

"What in Merlin's name?" Violet squealed at the Dobby. Dobby looked at Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I know you were listening using you Elvin Magic. Yet if you want to hear it, she is from another Universe, much like our own."

Dobby shrugged as if it were the most common thing to happen in the world. And living with Dark Lord Potter, it might as well be.

"There were a few accidents in our past, Miss Potter," Dobby replied gently. He was donning a royal blue tux.

"I would like to hear them, " said Violet.

"Sometime later perhaps," Dobby gave a nod.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Dobby wasn't usually keen to talk about their mishaps. He didn't comment.

"I am not going to ask where you found that Tux."

"Wouldn't do you any good, anyways." Dobby rolled his eyes. "Any reason you disturbed me from my peaceful slumber?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "And from what I know, your peaceful slumber comprised of holing up in some library and eavesdropping on my conversations. So what do we know?"

"What were you researching?" Violet asked, looking at him curiously.

"Stuff. Magic. Dimension." Dobby counted off, before going into a Professor mode. "Anyways, from what I understand, Magic here isn't really different – "

"But, it does feel different," Harry protested. It was really haunting.

"I agree, everything feels overwhelming and dull at the same time," said Violet.

"I cannot say for you, Miss Potter, but Magic was same in the world we came from. Though your Magic feels akin to Harry's. The space-time itself is different here. Pi here takes a rational value of 3.21, which is what makes all the difference for us. In our Universe it was an irrational value approximating to 3.14159."

"Huh? It was same in my world too. 3.14159, I mean. Irrational. What are the consequences?" Violet asked, though she could name some.

"Wand movements, basically. Laws of Physics in this Universe are a bit more stable and easier to understand. Most universal constants are different, in both scientific and Magical world." Dobby paused for a moment. "Your magic should be much more potent in thus world, thus it feels and reacts differently." Dobby said looking at Harry thoughtfully.

"We can't get normal wands, we would fry or even obliterate them," Harry replied for both him and Violet. Her Magic was as wild as his.

"I doubt it is a good idea to go to Ollivanders' then," Violet mused. Before dread settled in her stomach. "Mum won't like this. We are supposed to get our wands tomorrow!"

"Hmm... There might be a way, but we need to go Gringrotts first," Harry commented.

"Will not do. Mum would know we left the house and Dad would get statements from the bank at the end of the month." Violet shot down his idea.

"I am Heir Potter. We might be able to find a few loopholes." Harry replied. "The wards that Mum has set up are actually locked to each other with Potter Family Magicks, thus I have a bit of leverage over them. They went active, as of yesterday."

Though he certainly didn't like the glint in his sister's eye. "Let's do it!" Family Magicks were dangerous.

Harry nodded. "Go get dressed then. Black preferably."

Violet nodded and left. Harry waved his hand and locked the doors, though each door was designed in such a way that only he could open them from outside and others could leave without any problems.

Harry turned back to Dobby, "Yes?"

"You trust her," it wasn't a question.

Harry shook his head slightly. "There isn't any other reasonable explanation."

Dobby just gave him a look.

"I have known her for years, okay!" Harry snapped. He sighed, "It is all confusing. Anyways what didn't you tell her?"

"That seven isn't the most powerful number here. Thirteen is."

Harry gulped, hard. It certainly was a big problem. He wanted to bang his head on the door. _Thirteen!_

There was a knock on the door, Harry got up and quickly transfigured his clothes into a black cloak, before he opened the door.

"I am ready," she said as he made her way past him, into the room. Harry rolled his eyes but allowed her to do so. She was wearing dark green robes. "I know they aren't black, but I like them."

Harry shrugged, "Will do. That was quick. Don't tell me anyone saw you?"

"Of course not!" Violet replied incredulously. "I used the direct passage to to my room."

Harry shook his head before he took her hand and apparated them both to Diagon Alley.

 _ **::::SAPPHIRES MEET EMRALDS::::**_

Harry and Violet both stood in the queue, hoods covering their faces. Neither Harry nor Violet seemed to mind people glancing in their direction.

"Yes?" The goblin asked as they reached the counter.

"Potter Account Manager," Harry whispered softly to the goblin who looked up once before he rang a bell. Harry had no doubt that the goblin had gauged their magical strength. He could tell it from the shivers that he usually felt around the wards. It was strangely overwhelming in Gringotts. Violet too wasn't faring much better, he could hardly feel his hand due to the choke hold his sister had over it.

"Take them to Silverfang," the goblin at the counter commanded to the smaller goblin who had just come.

The smaller goblin sent a nasty look towards the Potters before he nodded curtly. "Follow."

And they did.

The walk wasn't that long. They reached a door which read Silverfang. The door was elegant and held the Potter insignia.

"Lord Silverfang, you have customers," the smaller goblin bowed from the door of the office before he left.

The small goblin looked up from his desk, and adjusted his glasses, very much like Potter trademark glasses. It was the first time that Harry saw a goblin wearing glasses. He never met Silverfang in his own dimension, because by the time he was sane enough to check his account, the Black and Potter accounts got merged into the Potter-Black, and taken over by Black Accounts Manager, Blackhawk.

"Heir and Heiress Potter, what a pleasant surprise," Silverfang commented more civilly than Blackhawk ever did, and found the choke hold on his hand being released.

"Did you say Heiress?" Harry asked, as they stepped into the office. Harry kept his face a blank mask.

"Ah, yes there were some... complications. It can be discussed after taking care of important matters, that need to be addressed. Please have a seat," he gestured them.

"Lord Silverfang," Harry began as he sat down very elegantly. "I hope such matters shall remain completely confidential, as well as private."

Silverfang grinned, looking more like a goblin for the very first time. He nodded his head sagely, "Of course, no one needs to know anything, Mr. Potter. Your parents won't hear about it from me, or anyone for that matter. Now, what can I do?"

"I would like to know that too," Violet commented bluntly and Harry felt a strong urge to smack her.

But to his surprise, Silverfang laughed, "That's how siblings are, especially elder ones."

Harry just rolled his eyes as the goblin and his somewhat blood sister shared a laugh. "I am sure you are aware of the last executed Potter will, any reasons why an unborn was named a Heir and what is the deal with her being a Heiress?"

"Huh? Charlus Potter named you the Potter Heir?" Violet asked surprised. It was an act, Harry saw through it. It was for sake of the goblin, or so he hoped.

"Yes, it was a bit surprising. Your father is actually prohibited, from even seeing the will. Here it is," he handed them a folder, which contained the will.

 _ **I Charlus Xavier Potter in sound mind and body, declare this as my Last Will and Testament, and nullify any pre-existing ones except the previous one to be only executed if my son, James Charlus Potter doesn't get married before my death, resulting in the rest of this will becoming void.**_

 _ **I name the eldest of my son, James Charlus Potter, the Potter Heir and sole beneficiary, forbidding any other claims on the title.**_

 _ **James Charlus Potter shall retain access to Vault 53, of which not more than a Million Galleons are allowed to be withdrawn each year. He shall retain access to all the properties, which cannot be sold, unless there is an exhaustion of resources.**_

 _ **Moreover, I explicitly forbade Lily Potter nee Eveningshade access to the Potter Family Vault and the Potter family Magicks unless she gives birth to a Heiress for the same line.**_

 _ **To my heir, I will only say that there exists a blood feud between the House of Eveningshade and House of Peverell, which will get defused if Lily Potter shall ever conceive a daughter. Orion too thinks it is for the best. He says, both James and Sirius are too much aligned with Albus' organization. If they were named the heir it would result in fall of our Houses. Dorea also assures us that she has seen you wouldn't take such foolish steps. Divination isn't a very precise branch but Orion and I trust Dorea. Also, if you have a sister, please inform her of her being Heiress Eveningshade.**_

Harry didn't know what to say. It made sense though. If there existed a blood feud between two Houses, it would get resolved until one of the families kills the other or they signed a contract, mostly marriage contracts. But there were repercussions. The married can't be declared as Heirs of either Houses. Heiress in case of the Eveningshades, it being a Matriarchal family.

He looked at Violet, who shrugged, "What's next?"

She gave Harry the impression that she had already known. It was possibility.

Harry shook his head as if to clear cobwebs. This didn't happen in his Universe. He had held James and Lily Potter's will. This spelt trouble. According to Dobby's timeline not much had changed. But there was only so much you could check from History books.

"It means we have access to Potter Family Vaults, as well as Eveningshade Family Vaults." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Great Deduction, Mr. Holmes!" Violet drawled sarcastically. And Silverfang snorted.

"We would like to access them." Harry said, ignoring her completely.

 _ **::::SAPPHIRES MEET EMRALDS::::**_

"So, how did you know? About the will," Harry finally asked, as he browsed the magical artefacts belonging to the Potter family. If course there was a wandless _Muffliato_ in the background.

"Oh, the will was same in the my dimension." Violet replied from the other side of the Vault.

Harry looked at her to see that she was still looking into a mirror which wasn't there when they entered the Vault. She was wearing a battle armour. It was certainly goblin-made. She had even picked out one for him.

"I wonder why Dad wasn't allowed to see the will or Mum for that matter."

"Oh, because then couldn't have got married then, something to do with blood feuds, and there wasn't a contract written in first place," Violet replied absentmindedly.

"This looks so childish rather than sexy, like it once used to do!" She whined the fifth time, and Harry decided not to comment again. She had thrown a tantrum the first time he did so. He had no idea why she was even bothering as they were self-adjusting. They were eleven for Merlin's sake, he too was scrawny.

"I got them," Harry commented as he pulled two amulets from a pile of amulets.

"Magic suppressors?" Violet asked as she walked over to him, back in her robes. The mirror was nowhere to be seen.

"Kind of, but these are also undetectable by foreign magic. They are more like a remote to channel only a percentage of Magic. It will help us get normal wands."

Violet frowned, "And this will help? Will it hold our magic for next seven years?"

"It should, unless under extreme duress," Harry shrugged.

"Only one way to find out," she said as she took an amulet from Harry and put it on her wrist. There was a click, and Harry watched in fascination as she emitted a deadly green aura which lit up the entire Vault, before it vanished.

Without waiting, Harry did the same. Such events resulted in magical shockwaves and two such consecutive ones were much better than two occurring at different times. It helped in making the source, look like one. Harry too released a green aura, just it was more darker and violent due to him fiddling with Darkest Arts.

"What was that?" the goblin asked from the doorway. He was certainly scared.

Harry lazily summoned a spare wand from the Vault and flicked it lazily towards the goblin, whose face blanked out for a moment.

"You were saying something?" Harry asked innocently.

"Uh... no?" the goblin said uncertainly before leaving the Vault again.

"Memory charm," Harry commented as examined the wand. "Ten inches, Teak wood, Phoenix feather."

"Nice," Violet looked surprised for a moment at his knowledge of wandlore, before nodding a summoning a wand for herself. It was the best method to choose wands. You'd use magic, call out for wands in general, rather than concentrating on a single wand, and only the most compatible will end up in your hand. That didn't mean you couldn't summon a wand which was on someone. " _Expecto_ _Patronum_!" She said softly, and Harry was surprised to see that her Patronus was a Dove rather than a Stag. Then again his was a wolf. She then passed the wand to Harry. "So?"

"Hm... Eleven and half inches, the wood is Amber, and the core is a Phoenix feather. Rather flexible."

"Looks like we are more attuned to Phoenix feathers!" She said excitedly. Harry wondered if she would start bouncing.

"The wands aren't best suited for us-"

"I know," she cut him off. "We can get better ones after tomorrow's visit. I would feel much safer till then. "

Harry shrugged. He didn't have the same qualms. Dobby could protect him unless the threat was really big. And, they were getting wands today.

"Anything catches your eye?" She asked, as they moved towards the weaponry. The infamous Potter swords of Justice hung there. There were daggers, other swords, and bunch of goblin-made armours. A particular wand-holster did catch his eye. "We need holsters," he commented to Violet.

"I have never used one," Violet admitted.

"They are quite handy actually," he took one and strapped it on her wrist, directly infront of the Magic suppressor.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously as he pulled out his wand.

"Locking it, of course."

"Of course, you are."

"Just place your wand in it, alright?" Harry sighed.

Violet smiled and did the same. "Go on!"

"Are you really acting eleven, or do you, I dunno, feel eleven?" Harry asked as he waved his wand in a complex pattern.

Violet shrugged, "I was never eleven in my dimension. Normal eleven, anyways. If it makes any sense. And the merge."

It did.

He watched as Violet unsheathed a battle axe, and with precision that came from years of practice, she hit a wall which held the Potter insignia, which split to reveal a doorway. His eyes widened, he never knew it existed.

She grinned cheekily seeing his surprised expression, "Follow," she said and went into it, without even waiting for him.

Harry blinked, before he hastily followed her. The room was filled with jewellery and Harry tried very hard not to bang his head on the wall. He expected something very different from jewellery. "That's it?"

"Don't be stupid," Violet snorted as she pulled out her wand, " _ **Potterus**_ _**Familius**_ _**Magickus**_!"

Entire contents of the room dissolved to reveal a Library. He didn't even wait for her, and went to examine the books.

"Nerd!" She called as she moved to stand next to him.

Harry paused for a moment, before he ignored her. It was certainly new, no one had called him a nerd before.

"How did you know about the uh... Library?"

She smacked him on the head with a copy of The Darkest of Dark Arts, hard. Before she opened to read it, ignoring him completely. He guessed it would be better to not to ask about it right now. So, he went around the Library.

"We should go back," Violet said worriedly. Harry looked at her, from where he stood. He gave a nod.

"Do you need to..." Harry gestured towards the books.

"Nah! Later perhaps.."

Harry nodded.

She picked up the Battle axe as they left the room and sealed it. "I am taking this," she said, as she placed in it one of her pockets, which completely ate up the axe. "Expanding charms." She commented.

Harry shrugged. He could summon the Swords of Justice from anywhere in the world. She could do the same. And he did not know how to use a battle axe.

"Take us back," Violet said to the goblin. Oh, she definitely hated goblins, except Silverfang perhaps.

Once they were outside, she asked, "When will we able to remove our suppressors?"

"Why do you even want to?" Harry asked as he moved towards the Knockturn Alley. "You can channel complete power when you want to, just the normal wands would burn them out..."

 _ **::::SAPPHIRES MEET EMRALDS::::**_

"Where are we going?" Violet asked, as they entered the shady alley. They had already walked for more than a few minutes.

"We need a wand, a modified one. It would be lot of work to figure out the modification. One that works... regardless the power. I know someone who can do it within minutes."

"I thought-"

"Quiet," Harry cut her off with a hand gesture, and pulled out the wand which he had found in the Vault. Violet followed, looking around.

He entered another alley, which by darkness. " _Lumos_ ," he whispered after moving a few more paces, illuminating an old door. Violet stood on her haired at the mouth if the alley, watching the surroundings very carefully. He tapped his wand on the door in a bizarre but peculiar pattern. A small opening appeared on the door, two vibrant pair of completely black eyes stared at them. She never knew black could be so bright before she met 'Vampires', she thought bitterly. They were the worst of the Dark creatures when faced in a duel.

Though she was confident that between two of them they would be able to take a couple of them down, but she would rather avoid a confrontation with them, if she could. They were bloody near-immortals. But, it didn't look like his brother had same qualms. She was starting to doubt his sanity and felt a surge of anger towards him for not telling her what they were exactly doing.

"Yes?" The feminine voice sent chills down her spine. She recognised it at once. Dorothy Black, the infamous Vampire princess. She had more than few encounters with the Vampire in her previous dimension. She hoped Harry knew what he was doing.

"I bring blood, blood of Oak and Teak," Harry replied, and Violet flinched. She didn't understand what he meant, but it just didn't seem right. The Vampire Princess stared at him for a moment, before the door opened.

"Follow," she replied.

Harry lowered his wand and sheathed it. He looked back at Violet to see her hand gripping the wand tightly, her knuckles white.

"What was that about?" She hissed at him, as she neared him, still pointing her wand at the now open door.

"I will explain later, and put the wand back," was the only reply she got from him before he went through the. She hesitated only for a moment before she followed him inside.

There inside was a dimly light room, neatly arranged. The walls were stacked with shelves containing jars, books, glowing sticks. A cauldron was kept on simmering fire. The beautiful Vampire Princess sat on a coffin, wearing regal blood red robe, a pointed hat sat elegantly on her head. Harry was standing next to her.

She felt a Legilimency probe in her mind, and quickly battled it away, raising her wand a bit.

"Close the door, girl. And put the wand away, it isn't even compatible," the Vampire said coldly. Violet didn't obey immediately, but after seeing Harry nod at her, she did. Violet stood at the door wondering what she was supposed to do now. She looked at Harry, he stood a few paces away from her, staring at the bubbling cauldron. It was a variation of pain-relieving potions, she thought. But, why would a Vampire need one?

"Oh, do have a seat," the Vampire waved her hand and another coffin appeared. She gestured them towards it. "It isn't everyday that I have such powerful eleven-year Occlumens visiting me."

Harry nodded and both of them sat down, facing her. The wards around the place were powerful, they were in her realm right now. Violet was never following her brother around again.

"We never said we were eleven," Violet said confidently, but as charcoal black eyes met her emerald ones, she hastily added a, "Princess."

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow, proud he could finally raise it, with a bit of magic, of course . She just shook her head.

Dorothy looked vaguely amused. "You didn't, but your brother did. Now, what can I do for you, Heir Black?"

Violet understood that her brother had allowed the Vampire to look into his mind. 'And yes, were they really here for wands?'

Harry looked towards the cauldron thoughtfully for a moment before he began. "We were in need of your special skills in wandlore," he said. He was oddly calm, and very calculative. He pulled out a dagger from his cloak, still looking at the cauldron. "We are having some troubles... with using normal wands." He said twirling the dagger.

"And you believe, I might have a solution?" She rose an eyebrow, glaring menacingly at him and then at the dagger.

"I would be very disappointed if you didn't..." Harry trailed off. He then used the dagger to slit his palm open, before threw it in the cauldron. It was so quick that Violet couldn't even blink. Violet looked in horror as the Pain Reliever started frothing for a while, before it changed into blue-black coloured mess and finally turning blood red, emitting fumes. The smell of blood filled the room. She gulped.

It took her a moment to work out what happened. The potion wasn't Pain-Relieving one, it was the experimental potion to ensure habitable blood supply for Vampires. It was extremely experimental and was being worked upon by Department of Mysteries, all around the world. Harry had just added 'Mythril' to it. It must be the missing ingredient, but Mythril wasn't really stable. It would absorb the properties of anything it came into contact with. It was usually coated with Hippogriff blood to prevent oxidation. She chanced a look at Dorothy Black who too was staring at the cauldron in fascination.

"Isn't Mythril highly unstable?" Violet asked after few minutes of silences.

That seemed to snap the Vampire out of her stupor. She looked directly at Vi, and smiled. "Yes, normally. But, this potion contains Basilisk venom-"

"Thus, the metal would only absorb the toxic wastes left by the venom." Harry finished. Violet nodded, it made sense. The Vampires cannot be poisoned, but undiluted venom would probably leave a gaping hole through them.

"So do we get our wands, Princess?" Violet asked hesitantly.

Dorothy Black grinned, "Call me Dora, if you will."

Violet almost blinked at the change. Harry just grinned unabashedly. Violet had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the idiot. Here she thought a duel between the three was a certainty. The Dark Lord Potter definitely had a big ego. It might be complimentary with the title of 'Dark Lord', she mused, feeling more at ease, with a bit of anger burning in the back of her mind..

 _ **:::SAPPHIRES MEET EMRALDS::::**_

As they exited the darkened alley, Violet pushed Harry against the wall, and he felt her newly acquired wand poking into his neck, and burning very uncomfortably at the moment. "Next time you want to do something stupid that may go FUBAR, I want to know before you do it!" She hissed, her eyes glowing bright green.

"Do we read each other, Dark Lord Potter" she snarled at him, poking the wand further into his neck.

For some reason she was speaking Military. Harry decided to ignore this for the moment and just file the information for now.

"Loud and clear, sir," he replied in similar fashion. It wasn't as if he was going to get them killed, was it? He could handle Dorothy, he knew what buttons to push.

She glared at him, "Get your head out of your arse, not everyone gets a second chance!"

"I knew the potion would work," he finally retorted, and winced immediately as the wand flared, and lit up the alley in a reddish hue.. He knew it would leave a mark there.

"You idiot!" She spat at him, loudly, before her voice dropped into a deadly whisper, "Did you forget space and time aren't same in this dimension?"

Harry's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about it. "I-"

"You could have potentially blown apart entire London, adding Mythril to that-that potion, you do realise that?" She sighed, and lowered her wand, turning her back towards him, and walking out of the Alley.

Harry gulped, as realisation dawned on him that how reckless his behaviour was. He wanted to blame it on soul merging, but he knew deep down that it had almost nothing to do with it. He quickly left and soon fell into step with his sister.

She did not say anything to him, just glanced at him once.

"I am sorry," he said softly.

Violet sighed, "Just tell me beforehand next time, alright?"

Harry gave a nod.

"Now what? It's seven in the morning, we left home yesterday evening," Violet asked as they reached Gringrotts. "I am not dealing with Mum, if she finds out. We have spent over twelve hours in that-that place. And I need to sleep."

Harry just smirked, "Dobby! And it is called Blackbury Castle. Dorothy's residence."

'How apt,' Violet thought bitterly.

He appeared out of thin air, looking very much like the one she knew. Harry pulled out his new wand, Phoenix feather, Ellyn wood and Sapphire gemstone. Not the ordinary muggle one though, they were fed with Magic, crafted out by Dwarves. The stones were a few centuries old and had cost them a fortune, moreover it had a runic array drawn on it, with their blood, of course. Dorothy had said it should be able to help to channel any amounts of Magic without the suppressors, theoretically anyways. Her wand was essentially same, except it had an Emerald on it. Twin cores. They were very similar, Dorothy had commented. And, they were, more then Dorothy knew.

Though for some reason, Harry was unexceptionally giddy on getting a Sapphire one. She had decidedly ignored his odd fascination with the blue gemstone.

Violet felt privacy wards go up. And powerful they were. Harry had sort of created a mini-Fidelius with just flick. It was temporary one, so didn't require as much power as Fidelius required, but it definitely required more power than stunning a dragon. He must have seen the surprise on her face. She wasn't even trying to hide it. Her Occlumency kept her mind intact, she had never believed in keeping her emotions at bay, unless required. And no one ever said Snape was a bright, except her mother perhaps.

"It's nothing, just some complicated Arithmancy equations to group all wards into one. It definitely requires power though, which be both have." He commented.

Violet raised an eyebrow, and though she agreed, she commented sarcastically, "Good to see you humble, again."

Dobby snorted at this while Harry grinned sheepishly.

He asked, "Do you have it, Dobby?"

"You doubted me?" Dobby shot back.

Harry rolled his eyes, "And you think I have an ego. Just give it, here."

Dobby bowed, and snapped his fingers.

"A time-turner, I always wanted one," Violet whispered excitedly, forgetting about the little incident.

"Now, Mum won't know about our little escapades."

Violet snorted at 'little', but all the same allowed him to wrap the chain around her, and whisking them away. As her feet landed on ground, she once again felt the wards go up, and before she knew he had apparated them back into his room in Godric's Hollow.

"Perfectly on time," Harry said as he checked his watch, which she was sure wasn't there a moment ago.

"It's one in the morning! I am sure our definitions of 'perfect' differ. And thanks," Violet said, before she opened the door to her room. They were connected, of course.

Everything was.

 _ **::::SAPPHIRES MEET EMERALDS::::**_

"Morning Mum," Harry said as he sat down on the dinning table. There were two extra chairs. Violet wasn't there. She had almost killed him when he had knocked on her door at five in the morning. He was thankful he didn't had to drag, her for exercise. She was sane enough to come without any hexes thrown his way. Though she had screamed at him that one day wouldn't have made a difference, but Harry had disagreed. But, he had to reluctantly part with the Time Turner.

"Morning, honey," she said as she served breakfast. "Have you seen your sister?" She asked.

"Uh, about that," Harry started but before he could make an excuse, Violet descended down the stairs, and chirped, "Good Morning, Mum, and you too idiot."

"Nice to know you think so highly of me, Vi," Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

"Morning Violet. And, behave. Both of you." Lily Potter said.

"Where's Dad?" Violet asked and Harry snorted.

"He's missing," Harry snickered. He knew enough how his Dad functioned.

"Oh sweetie," Lily began, "Your Dad loves you but-"

"He absolutely hates shopping!" A new voice chimed from the basement Floo.

"Sirius!" Violet and Harry exclaimed, as Sirius walked out wearing a T-Shirt which read, 'Not an Unspeakable. Really.'

"Hey kiddos, it's shopping time!" He exclaimed as he sat down infront of them. "And did I tell you what a good cook you are, Lily"

"Once or twice," Lily deadpanned, before serving him.

"Then let me tell you-" Sirius began but Lily cut her off.

"Let it be," Lily rolled her eyes.

Sirius frowned.

"Please," Lily added. Sirius looked a bit concerned. Violet and Harry exchanged glances. They were going to corner him.

Sirius gave a nod, and then turned towards Violet with a mischievous look in his eyes. "So where is Little Neville," he winked at her, as he tried to lighten the mood.

Violet ignored the 'wink' with ease, and replied, "Aunt Alice will be bringing him."

"Are you-" Harry was cut off by Neville who came flying through the Floo, much to everyone's amusement.

"Only you would fail to use a grounded Floo properly, Neville," Sirius laughed.

Alice Longbottom climbed after him, much more elegantly. She sighed heavily, "I have to agree to that." She pulled out her wand and cleaned them of any soot. "Morning everyone," she smiled after she pulled him up much to his grumbling.

"Floo hates me," he whined as he sat down next to Violet who giggled. Very girly-ly in Harry's opinion. He kept his mouth shut though. He shouldn't have given her a wand.

"Morning Alice, Neville," Lily said as she put two more plates and sat down herself.

"Hi Nev!" Violet greeted brightly, and Harry smiled.

"Hey!" He greeted back as greedily pulled a plate, Harry looked at his half-full plate, and decided to follow him without further ado.

"So are you coming with us, Sirius?" Neville asked. "Don't you too hate shopping?"

"Oh please, Sirius has took more girls to shopping then there were in Hogwarts!" Alice exclaimed, pointing a fork at him.

"Hey!" Sirius looked offended as other laughed. "I will tell you two were included in them!" Then he turned towards Harry, "They made me carry so many bags, wonder your father is missing."

"Only once," Lily said accusingly, "And, that too we had to beg you to come."

"Beg? More like order, you horrible woman!" He exclaimed.

"You did burn her wedding dress," Alice pointed out.

Harry, Neville and Violet burst out laughing at that. That was definitely very-Sirius.

He huffed. "I am here today, am I not?" He asked.

"That you are," Lily said gratefully.

"Where is Dad, anyways?" Violet asked. Lily looked troubled which didn't escape the trained eyes of the Dark Lord Potter, nor the worried glance that Alice shot her.

Sirius snorted, "He is hiding in the Shrieking Shack with Frank and Moony."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Frank's there?" Alice asked mildly amused. An act. Harry clenched his jaw. Something was amiss. Granted, his father almost never went to shopping, but still. He could see the tension. "He said he had to complete some report."

"Funnily enough, James said the same thing. And Remus said something about a girl," said Lily.

"Remus? Our Remus? Professor Remus? With a girl?" Sirius burst out laughing, completely ignoring the three glaring women. "Anyways, we should leave soon enough."

"Yes," Alice agreed as she glanced towards the clock and frowned. "Lily, when are you getting rid of this binary clock?!"

Lily shrugged as Sirius snickered, "Leave the nerd and her nerdy clock, Alice." He pulled out his wand and vanished the plates.

 _ **::::SAPPHIRES MEET EMERALDS::::**_

Oh he did hate shopping with his mother that much was clear. It wasn't something he looked forward to do again. They didn't have much expeditions as they would mostly stay with their father when their mothers went shopping. But they were overstretching it a bit, today. He was calmly observing everything, trying to find out what the hell was happening.

Violet wasn't looking too happy. She was scowling at her mother and aunt, and much to Sirius' amusement. And, Neville looked like he was actually enjoying as Violet was playing doll dressing.

"That's it!" Violet finally snapped. She pulled out a random cloak from the pile of cloaks, and said, "I am taking this one."

"But it's not dark enough," Lily said.

Violet glared at her mother, and screamed, "It's _BLACK_." They had seen more than few shades of Black and only Merlin knew the difference. She then stormed out of the store, not before throwing the cloak in Neville's face.

"It's not really dark enough," Lily pouted, then she glanced at Neville.

Sirius and Harry looked at each other, they both nodded, and decided to follow Violet outside, leaving Neville at their mercy.

"I will take whatever Nev takes," Harry said and ran out of the shop.

"Bloody woman," Violet was muttering, as Harry reached the table on which she was sitting, infront of the Fortescue's.

Sirius sniggered, though he shut up immediately when Violet glared at him. Harry just tried hard enough to keep the smile off his face.

"Your Mum's just a bit enthusiastic," Sirius commented mildly, as he placed an ice-cream infront of each of them.

"I would say more than a bit," Violet sighed heavily.

"And more than usual," Harry added, staring intently at Sirius.

Sirius looked away.

"Can't blame her," Sirius said softly. "She needs to keep her mind occupied."

"Sirius, what is going on?" Harry asked seriously. "Please don't lie, something's up with Mum and Dad, what is it?"

"I-"

"Sirius, we are not just some stupid kids," Violet said as she looked him straight in the eyes. "What's troubling her?"

"Look, I can't-"

"Sirius, in a month we will be gone to Hogwarts. We would feel much comfortable if knew what was going on!" Harry almost shout shouted at him.

"Don't tell me you are having an affair with her!" Violet accused.

Harry snorted. He highly doubted that were the case. Sirius was just a shameless flirt.

"I am- WHAT?" he screamed in a pitch voice. "Don't be stupid!"

People looked at them curiously, Sirius just growled at them, before he pulled out his wand and cast a silencing ward.

"Are you having an affair with Dad?" Violet asked again, and Harry was sure they weren't even close to actual reason. He was actually holding back laughter.

"Vi, stop it." Harry said quietly. He then turned to Sirius and spoke with authority, "What is going on, Sirius?" He repeated his question.

Sirius sighed. "Alright. Not a word to anyone, or your Mum might even lose her job, alright? To many people know already... I wanted to tell you both straight away, anyways."

Harry and Violet nodded.

"Don't even think about it. I don't think your parents would agree with me, but I think you should know, but don't you breathe a word, not even to Neville!"

Sirius took a deep breath before he began, "A year back, there was a magical influx-it means that a lot of foreign magic penetrated the wards-"

"We know what it means," Violet said. She urged, "Get on with it."

"You do?" He asked, dumbfounded. "Right, you do." He added hastily as he saw Violet glaring at him. "There was such an influx at Godric's Hollow. The DoM tried to find what happened, but they couldn't. The investigation was closed two months ago."

"So what's the problem now?" Harry asked.

"It happened again, yesterday."

Harry felt Violet stiffen besides him. He had a very good idea what the _Magic_ was.

"There's more, isn't there?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded hesitantly, and replied carefully, "The influx that took place yesterday, it created a disturbance in the Fidelius. Moreover, the Potter Family Magicks became active yesterday."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Violet asked curiously.

Sirius shook his head. "Magicks only get active when they deem someone worthy of it. When the line might need it. Lily said something about this Darwin fella, "Survival of the fittest"." He glanced at both of them, "You remember, Voldemort targeted Longbottoms as well as Potters, but went after them first?"

Harry and Violet gave a tentative nod. The prophecy.

"It means when he rises, both you will be on front lines as well as Neville." Sirius said softly. "Your parents were yet to decide whether to train you along with Neville, but now the option no longer seems to exist. The Unspeakables think that Voldemort or more possibly his followers somehow used a Dark Ritual to dissolve the Fidelius tried to get revenge, and thus the influx."

Harry looked at Violet, who was deadly pale now. Harry nodded, the Fidelius wasn't as safe people thought it to be. It was completely useless against Fiendfyre combined with a horde of Dementors, actually trapping the inhabitants inside. "What happened to the influx?"

"The Potter Family Magicks destroyed it. Moreover, DoM was robbed yesterday. A Time-Turner went missing. It went missing from nearly as much security as the Hogwarts. And missing means completely. No traces. It is now a matter of Homeland Security. Only Unspeakables and HitWizards know of it." Sirius replied. "Dumbledore is reforming the Order of Phoenix. He doesn't want any of you to learn Magic," Sirius laughed bitterly. "He wants you to enjoy your childhood."

"But you disagree," Harry stated.

"I would rather have you without a childhood then dead," Sirius stated bluntly.

"Dad, Moony and Uncle Frank are going over wards aren't they? The reason Mum's making us spend entire day here?" Violet asked as she glared towards the shop, to see her mother and her godmother coming out of the store with one very unhappy Neville.

"Violet, Sirius," Harry warned, and Sirius discreetly removed the wards and put up a smile. "Ice-cream?" He asked the others.

Neville groaned, "Let's just get done with it!"

"Suits you right," Violet sniffed before she made her way towards Ollivanders', not really caring if anyone was following her.


	3. Author's Note - Not Abandoned

_**A/N:**_

 _ **The story schedule has been delayed because I don't yet have a lapop. I have begun writing, but I am using a computer in a library, so it is taking time. Rest assured, there will be updates.**_


End file.
